


真夜中に私を連れ出して

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [8]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *DIMLIM-真夜中に私を連れ出して
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575
Kudos: 2





	真夜中に私を連れ出して

**Author's Note:**

> *DIMLIM-真夜中に私を連れ出して

菅井坐在出城方向的电车上。

往常这个时候她应该已经钻进被窝，离得不远是最近喜欢来她房间的猫。几乎每天皆是如此，仅有今日稍微不同，只因为土生传来信息问她「要不要一起出去走走」。

一开始是有些哑然的，但她总归是不讨厌土生时不时的突发奇想——那对说话人来说丝毫不足为奇，也不教任何人烦恼。

虽说是出城，但不管多晚过了几站也不见人少下来。不知道土生要带她去哪里，不知道会不会错过回程的终点而错过了又会如何。不过上车之后反而稍稍放心下来，菅井知道自己确实很需要转换心情，索性交由土生安排也不会是什么坏事。

过了立川也不见有要下车的迹象，随后菅井在几近不曾来过毫不熟悉的哪一站跟在土生身后下了车。秋意已乘在凉风中逐渐灌满了空气，住宅区因深夜而零零散散地熄了灯，是个不情愿也适合散步私会的去处。

用衣服和浓重的夜色包裹好自己，菅井犹豫着牵住了少有地回过头的土生向自己伸出的手。连结她们的感情难以见天日，那些甜的酸的只能在喷薄而出之前被狠着心按回去。只是这一刻在主观上与土生并肩行走这件事和其他一切同等重要或更甚，自那单薄身体渡来的温度是她本能想要抓住的浮木。

她们在岔路口随兴地拐弯。公园偏僻一隅到这个季节也少了蚊虫，于是干脆不顾衣服弄脏就席地而坐。土生的随身包里带了两罐热饮，菅井悄声出门前拿上了一些零食，她们甚至可以不合时宜却尽兴地办一场野餐。

野餐。菅井隐隐记得小时候有一段父母都忙的时期，难得在温暖的日子里全家出游。虽然只是在家附近的公园里吃吃外带的快餐，和母亲姐姐一起看父亲在不远处解开风筝缠在一起的线。

那顿快餐也许并没有很好吃，那只风筝也许到最后都没有飞起来，但现在想来已经无关紧要。大脑已经伪善地把记忆修饰得美好，才会令她在长大之后时不时怀念童年。

菅井盯了土生不知在思考些什么的侧脸一会儿，悄悄坐得更近了一些。

谁都没有说话。

东京的夜空都被近乎不眠的灯光烧得透亮，自近郊望去好像一颗燃在深空中的超新星。因为好遥远，哪怕生在这里也寻不得多少归属感；因为好冷漠，人与人都犹如被冰冷的钢筋水泥筑起，于是菅井握紧了土生的手。

土生回头认真望进她眼中：“会冷吗？我把外套给你吧？”

菅井摇摇头，摁住了正准备脱下外套的土生的肩。

并不是害怕这时候松开那只手就会失去她——或许确实有一些这样不切实的偏执——只是想、只是想在这一秒牵得再紧一些。

超新星。

一定很亮很亮，甚至不用望远镜都可以看到，伴随着无数令观测者难以察觉的暗中反应与夸张不已的物质抛散痕迹，最后透过镜片与屏幕残存在视网膜上一瞬的是诡丽到难以言喻的星云。

但恒星，就不能不要老去吗？

偏偏那种生死最脱离语境而不带褒贬，不会因为人一时兴起的贪欲分出优劣。

菅井有很多想说的，她知道土生也是，甚至知道土生也如自己同样一句都说不出口。不是出于别的什么原因，仅仅是因为那种长久的令人窒息的抽离感把思考和发声都塞进了严丝合缝的箱中。现实推进便推进了，来临便来临了，一如从大人们的手中接过反抗大人的曲目一般。

啊啊。我也是大人了。菅井想。某种意义上那些歌词的确眩目，大概是自己没能亲历因而有盲目的艳羡。已经是会担心十月跳进泳池可能很冷的瞻前顾后的年纪，连自己身旁的年下都渐渐在取材者面前稳重得令人赞叹。现实里踏出每一步都不像游戏那样可以读档重来，也许这种意义上一切都是按照早已写好的剧本通往明日，像是最后也没能乘上帆船的楚门生活在每一双贪婪眼睛的掠夺中。

只要想，她们可以倚墙坐下拥吻到破晓。虽然也确实这样做了，虽然很快就因为不知谁的泪水冲散。她们狼狈地笑，用手背胡乱抹掉违背意愿就流个不停的眼泪，逃避又直视着现实而一再将身影重合。

正因为每个人都孤独一生，才难以舍弃尽可能拉近距离这一件诱惑。菅井希望不仅仅是土生带自己逃出来，同时也是她带着土生逃离那片汹涌的水域。一同见证了经历了太多绝大多数人一生都难以体会一次的大大小小的事，她们之间有时无需言语也能理解彼此的思绪。

就比如，现在这份叫人不知如何是好的、上天摆到面前的礼物。那是潘多拉的盒子还是孩子的玩具箱，她们已经筋疲力尽到有些不愿再尝试打开。

欲求和难以满足欲求的世界像两环龃龉而行的齿轮，甚至不消人去浸溺到哲学家的角度，在某一刻对看似停滞的每一日产生出疑惑的厌烦，荒诞的爪牙就此露出于惊愕的瞬间。

——但果然，还是会想和她一起看残存下来的星云，和其他很多很多。亲近的时候察觉到自己其实已经是坚定了的，一如决定报名甄选的时候。因为和土生一路跑着赶上终电、看到她在车厢角落喘着气却对自己弯起眼的刹那，菅井想要和她继续行走，哪怕仍要于黑暗中摸索、在没有路的地方开辟出一条新的小径。

“未来取决于自己的话，做任何事有没有意义也取决于自己吧。”土生被黑夜深深浅浅地覆盖着，眼睛却依旧亮闪闪地望着菅井，“我还想和ゆっかー做很多事，而我期望那些事情都是有意义的。”

倘若终于在尘蒙的世间瞥见加缪笔下荒谬的一角，单行道的人生反倒像是万花筒一样可以被拧出不胜数的色彩。只要相信意义的主观性，那么活着即是活着，向着虚无窘迫却顽劣不堪地生活。也许自始至终没有豪言壮志，连理想都日渐被磨得单薄又纯粹，但沉在土生柔软地安慰彼此的话语中她想，和这个深夜带自己奔至郊外的人一同日复一日地往山顶推那块永远会跌回谷底的石头，已经是她能做到的最彻底而伟大的不甘。


End file.
